


I'm Only A Fool For You

by ohitsbo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I guess metaphors are in there, Implied Relationships, Iwaizumi Being A Good Bf, M/M, Oikawa doesn't know how to cope, Post Karasuno Match, Volleyball is an emotional sport, as per usual, have fun with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsbo/pseuds/ohitsbo
Summary: Hello!!!!!I'm back with more angst.I'm really sorry I still haven't gotten back to the You're Gonna Miss It All AU, writing fluff is hard and I can assure you,, that will be full of its fair share of fluff.For now, I just have this little piece I wrote and edited in .5 seconds. Hope you enjoyAlso!!! This piece is heavily influenced by Idfc by Blackbear, sohereit is if you want it





	I'm Only A Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!!  
> I'm back with more angst.  
> I'm really sorry I still haven't gotten back to the You're Gonna Miss It All AU, writing fluff is hard and I can assure you,, that will be full of its fair share of fluff.  
> For now, I just have this little piece I wrote and edited in .5 seconds. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Also!!! This piece is heavily influenced by Idfc by Blackbear, so here it is if you want it

A lot can happen in the span of a year.

 

Oikawa’s heart thunders against his ribcage, pounding against the bone. He leans over, places his hands on his knees, and allows himself thirty seconds of air. 

_ It’s time to keep going. I can’t stay here forever,  _ He reminds himself,  _ The longer you stay in one place, the more time they have to catch up with you. _

Oikawa limps over to the volleyball and picks it up with one heavy hand. He needs more.

 

Breathe.

 

One. Two. Three.

 

He tosses it into the air.

 

One. Two.

 

He prepares to jump for it.

 

Three.

 

The release and the sound of the ball hitting the opposite side of the court courses through him at the speed of light. He drops to the floor, a messy pile of limbs and gasping lungs. The pain in his knee is stronger now. He needs more.

Oikawa picks himself up and grabs another volleyball. By now, the lights of the gym are so bright they’re practically blinding. His hands shake. His clothes are soaked through with sweat. His vision wobbles and he needs more.

 

After this, his concept of time leaves him. He hits one ball after the other, holding on to each sound and every ache of his muscles. More. More. More. More. He needs to keep going until he collapses in case this is the last time he steps foot into this court.

After all, he’s dedicated his life to this– Volleyball, that is. Since he was in Elementary School, since he met Hajime, he has trained for the possibility of a place in the sport’s world. He has pushed himself to the limits and then some on every occasion. He has sacrificed  _ everything  _ for it. And yet…

Oikawa hits the ball so hard that his vision goes black. As he comes tumbling down, his back hits the floor hard enough to make the nerves along his spine tingle. He lies there for a bit trying to regain his vision. There’s nothing. 

 

Suddenly, he hears sneakers squeaking on the gym floor. Oikawa doesn’t  _ care  _ anymore. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. He needs more. 

But then there’s something familiar about the hands pressed against his forehead and the smell of whoever’s arm is supporting the upper half of his body. They press a kiss against his temple. They mumble curses underneath their breath. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa murmurs, relaxing into him.

“Yeah, dumbass. It’s me.” Hajime squeezes him softly.

“Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t be here.”

Hajime huffs, “Well when I get a call at 3 in the morning from your mother telling me you haven’t been home since the game I get fucking worried. I looked everywhere for you, you know? But of course, you would be in the fucking gym, overworking yourself. I don’t know why it didn’t come to me in the first place.” He’s rambling the way he always does when he’s legitimately upset over something. “You should have told me, asshole! And now look what you did, hurt yourself like an idiot again. You’re obviously not alright and I could have-” Hajime takes a deep breath in, “-I want to help you Tooru. I’m supposed to help you when you get like this.”

“You’re mad at me.”

“Of course I am.”

“Then leave me. You don’t need me and I don’t need you. So go away.”

  
  
  


As the spots of black fade from his vision, he can see Hajime purse his lips.

  
  
  


“Of course I need you, dumbass.”

  
  


Oikawa swallows a small sob.

  
  
  


“Hey,” Hajime grumbles, “Let me take you home, alright?”

When Oikawa doesn’t say anything, Hajime pulls him up by the arm supporting his torso. Oikawa trips over his own feet and Hajime stumbles along with him, but eventually, they both find their balance. They shuffle towards the door of the gym, Oikawa hissing every time too much pressure is placed on his knee and Hajime hissing every time Oikawa tugs on his hair. 

With a great deal of difficulty, they make it back to Hajime’s house. Hajime leads Oikawa to his room and lets him collapse onto his bed. They get ready for sleep together, arguing over who gets to shower first and the importance of hair gel.

“Iwa-chan! So what if I spend so much time applying it? It’s not my fault I actually care about my appearance!” Oikawa kicks his legs as they dangle off Hajime’s bed. 

“Another comment like that and you’re sleeping on the goddamn floor.”   
  


They both know they’d be sharing the bed tonight.

 

And after they’ve cleaned up and applied leg braces and fought over who got to spoon who, Oikawa cards his fingers through Hajime’s hair and thinks about how this time, 365 days ago, they were mourning another lost game. By that time, he was already preparing for the next match against Shiratorizawa. By that time, he was desperately trying to get Iwaizumi to notice him. By that time, he was young and stupid and still thought that the pain in his knee was nothing more than a sprain. 

 

A lot can happen in the span of a year, he supposes.  


End file.
